


Repaying the Favor

by foyfoy



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Blowjobs, Dragon Foyfoy Dran, FaceFucking, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foyfoy/pseuds/foyfoy
Summary: Alba, wanting to get him back, buys a specialized gag for Foyfoy.





	Repaying the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an au i made up like five hours ago where all the blonde charas in senyuu are dragon shapeshifters. and also i saw a golden bad dragon dildo so y’know
> 
> i’ll flesh this au out probably but for how Ha Ha Horny Out Of Context Porn

_Alba shudders as Foyfoy’s fingers tighten on his wrist and yank his arm near, the potential to pull his arm out of socket looming and the knowledge that Foyfoy wouldn’t warming his gut. They stare at each other for a second, Foyfoy challenging him in the silence, and Alba nods. Whatever Foyfoy is going to do, he trusts him._

_Leaning in to his forearm, Foyfoy’s tongue peeks from his lips. Pink and rough, not unlike a cat’s, he drags it up Alba’s forearm to his wrist, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Alba swallows hard, throat bobbing and he exhales weakly when Foyfoy smirks at him and says, “Now that I got a fresh taste of you, I can track you should you choose not to return. Now go on your errand before I change my mind. Your flushed red face makes me want to fuck your mouth again.”_

Foyfoy’s tongue appears again, but this time laying atop the cool draconite metal that holds his jaw open. He looks less than pleased yet willing, brows lowered as he stares up at Alba from his position on the floor of the cave. He can’t speak, but the question is clear as day.

_What is this?_

“Draconite. You know it, don’t you?” Alba hates how his voice shakes when he says it, but he smiles when Foyfoy looks away. “Unbreakable metal even to dragonshifters like you. It’s made with the same material as that dracofibre,” he points at the fabric tied around Foyfoy’s wrists, “so you’re essentially helpless.”

The look Foyfoy gives him shows that’s false, and Alba smiles, nervous.

“Okay, so you can kill me at any time should you choose... but you won’t. You agreed to let me try something, and this is it! You promised after you stuck your knot in my mouth.” He traces his thumb across Foyfoy’s cheek with a softness that doesn’t fit the situation. The blush that lights in Foyfoy’s cheeks at the affection churns giddiness in Alba’s gut and he leans down to kiss Foyfoy’s forehead. “It’s only fair I get to fuck your mouth... right?”

Foyfoy rolls his eyes and he takes that as an agreement.

Alba’s cock already bobs half-hard between them, and he takes time to leisurely roll his hips. Foyfoy doesn’t usually wear a shirt, has no real need to because of his genetics, so with each ministration between Foyfoy’s pecs he bites back noises that he would surely get teased for after. It takes no time for his cock to swell to its full size, still years shy of Foyfoy’s but large enough to please another.

(Or so he’s been told. Ros had his moments of complimenting him.)

His precum feels cold on his heated skin, leaving a wet trail each time he drags it over Foyfoy’s chest. A swell of pride flows up his spine when Foyfoy shifts under him, arching his back to encourage Alba to all but titfuck him. Seeking out Alba doing something to him... he must want this a lot more than he’d be willing to verbalize. Good think Foyfoy’s body speaks enough for his mouth.

Alba scoots up to kneel over Foyfoy’s chest, knees tucked into his armpits as the head of his cock sits just on the edge of Foyfoy’s bottom lip. He checks, meeting his eyes, and when he gets a nod Alba slides forward. Foyfoy is hot always, his biology making him a natural furnace but there’s something indescribable about his mouth.

Saliva has already begun to leak from the corner of his mouth, and when Alba’s cock sinks in Foyfoy gathers it on his tongue and slides along the underside. Alba grits his teeth and keens when he bottoms out, and his hips twitch when he feels Foyfoy struggle not to gag. His pride still won’t leave, even with a human’s cock in his throat.

Given that he hasn’t been shoved off, Alba takes it as an okay and he pulls his hips back only to snap them forward again. Now he moans, short and breathy and he’s surprised to hear an accompanying whine below him. Foyfoy’s eyes are lidded, his cheeks flushed as Alba begins to slowly piston in and out of his mouth. Dragonshifters have less of a chance to be harmed from anything, sex included, so Alba feels no fear of gagging him as he buries his cock to the base inside of Foyfoy’s mouth. He gets another moan out of him, and Alba grins.

“Hah, you actually like this?” Foyfoy opens his eyes and meets his, indignant, and Alba coos, “You can’t look at me like that when you have a human cock in your throat.” That gets a whimper and shuffle under him, and with a bit of bravery Alba grabs Foyfoy’s hair and holds his head still to make for an easier hole to fuck.

There is no objection, no hesitation now that he’s started and there’s no resistance from underneath him. Alba licks at his lips, blissed as his eyelids flutter closed. Open, wet, inviting heat encompasses his dick, Foyfoy attempting to swirl his tongue as best he can while Alba chases pleasure. He pulls hard at Foyfoy’s hair and he chuckles when that causes a gagged gasp.

Foyfoy begs with his eyes when Alba opens his own, and that sends a high almost akin to an orgasm to his head. This mighty, bratty dragon being facefucked and begging with his eyes for Alba to-

What is he begging for? Alba smirks and pulls out, immediately wrapping a hand around his cock as a now-unblocked Foyfoy lets his displeasure be known. “What, dragon?” Foyfoy’s nostrils flare at that, expression hardening to as intimidating as possible with blowjob-bruised lips and a gag holding his mouth open. “What do you want? Me to fill your mouth like you did mine? Gag you on it so you feel like you’ll die?”

Foyfoy doesn’t move, doesn’t try to say anything, and boldly Alba reaches back to grab roughly at Foyfoy’s still-clothed cock. That makes him jerk up, but Alba lets go just as quickly as he grabbed.

“If you want me to fuck your mouth and cum down your throat, nod and stick your tongue out.”

Hesitation. Foyfoy averts his eyes, cheeks stained red, but he nods as his tongue slips out invitingly. Alba curses as he shoves his cock back in, groaning at the first sign of resistance as Foyfoy gags openly. Saliva leaks clearly, running down his chin and tears soon join it as Alba’s cock repeatedly abuses the back of his throat. Alba notices, and instead of empathizing and letting up it spurns him on. He holds Foyfoy’s head still, his hips a piston as pleasure begins to soak through his veins.

He’s close, almost there, and his lips become loose. “Fuck, so good. You’re such a good dragon- so fucking hot-!” Alba cries out, thighs shaking as his hips jerk once, twice. Three more times and then he nestles his cock into the deepest part of Foyfoy’s throat he can reach. Foyfoy is gagging, his hips rolling as he tries to displace Alba from atop him. It doesn’t work, and Alba groans as his cum shoots straight into the hot convulsing throat the tip of his dick is enveloped in.

He pulls out, sitting back on his heels as he pants. Now with his cock out, he can see his cum in Foyfoy’s mouth as it leaks from the corners, a bubbling noise as he struggles to swallow. It’s so arousing, and if Alba had a better refractory period he’d shove his dick right back in Foyfoy’s mouth right now.

Finally Alba rolls off top of him, and Foyfoy sits up. Cum dribbles still, leaking and hitting Foyfoy’s chest as he turns to face Alba. He’s absolutely debauched, lips bruised and cheeks flushed. The gag doesn’t hurt the look-

The gag! Alba squeaks, falling out of his horny stupor. His hands shake as he reaches around the back of Foyfoy’s head to undo the latch. “Sorry! I just, well... you looked so hot with it on and I forgot-“ He’s cut off by a kiss, and he moans at the taste of himself mingled with the familiar taste of Foyfoy and his arms slip around his shoulders.

Foyfoy drags him into his lap and parts the kiss. They stare at each other for a second, but then Foyfoy huffs and hides his face in Alba’s chest. “... hate you.”

Alba smiles, petting his hair. He really has tamed the bad dragon, hasn’t he?


End file.
